


Merlin the Evil Overlord

by kathkin



Series: Merlin the Evil Overlord [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written some time in Autumn 2008 while S1 was airing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin the Evil Overlord

“Welcome,” said Nimueh, grinning wickedly at the latest batch of terrified villagers. “To Camelot. But this is not the Camelot you knew, as you may have noticed.” They had, in fact, noticed (after all, it was now painted black). “Because it’s now under our power! The power of...” she paused for dramatic effect. And was interrupted.

 

“Nimueh!” someone called from down a corridor.

 

“The power of...” she tried again.

 

“Nimueh!” they called again, from somewhere rather closer to her.

 

“Of-” she began.

 

“Nimueh!” said Merlin, bouncing into the room. “Nimueh, guess what! Lancelot came back, so I was going to chain him up with Arthur, but then I thought maybe I could chain him to Arthur, so I did that, and it’s much more fun now! Come look!”

 

She glared at him. He turned and surveyed the room.

 

“Oh,” he said. “More villagers!” he waved at them. “Hallo! I’m Merlin, your Evil Overlord!”

 

“Merlin?” said Nimueh.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Go away, and let me do the talking, will you?”

 

“But aren’t you going to come and see Lancelot?” he said.

 

“I will later,” she said. “Alright?”

 

He nodded, waved to the villagers again, and ran out of the room. She cleared her throat. “As I was saying,” she said. “The power of... dark magic!”

 

There was silence. She glared at them, and they all gasped in rather forced shock.

 

“Now,” she said. “Do any of you have any questions?” 

 

One (male) villager cautiously raised his hand. 

 

“Yes?” she said.

 

“He’s not going to get to chain us up,” he said. “Is he?”

 

“Oh, probably,” she said, deciding to just go with this. “And he might make you wear a silly hat, too!”


End file.
